A Chance Encounter
by Cinna-216
Summary: Spike Spiegel has been dead for eight years, or so everyone thinks. Edward and Ein have both moved back onto the Bebop with Faye and Jet, but what happens when she has an encounter with someone from her past?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction story and my first Cowboy Bebope story, I hope it isn't too bad and I'd like your opinion in what you thought. It can only make me a better writer, thanks for reading and review please.

Disclaimer-I do not own Cowboy Bebop or its characters, this is just for personal fun and not profit. Now onto the actual story.

"Hey Ed get up! We have a job for you!" I rolled out of bed and walked over to the door careful not to wake Ein; and pushed the door open moving hair out of my face.

"What do you want Jet?" I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms over my chest. I was no longer the same 13 year old girl they had known so long ago. My lanky frame was long gone and replaced with the body of a woman, with long toned legs that made Faye jealous. A toned stomach, chest that easily poked out to a D, smooth caramel colored skin, and my red mop of hair had grown out to my waist. My childish ways had also been dropped, and I no longer spoke in third person, but from time to time I do still hum.

"We have a job for you, a bounty out of Mars by the name of Julius Maxim. Look him up to figure out where on Mars he is, and head out after him. He has a 15 million woolong on his head, and be careful he has a lot of charges on his head."

"Alright, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it Jet; can you make me some food please?"

"Yeah, I already did."

"Thanks." I moved out of the doorway, closed the door, and began searching for clothes. I settled on a pair of skin-tight dark blue pants, a purple t-shirt that showed part of my stomach, and black boots. I combed my hair out; grabbed my gun, a Colt M1911, placed it in my holster, grabbed the black trench coat and quietly left out the room and walked towards the kitchen following the smell of food. Faye was lounging in one of the chairs a cigarette hanging lazily from her lips as she took a drag. "Your food is on the stove."

"Thanks." I grabbed the plate off the stove and sat down at the table.

"So who are you going after?"

"This guy named Julius Maxim." I told her between bites and pulled out my hand-held tomato to track him down.

"What did he do?" I quickly began tracking this man as I finished my food, and some information on him popped up.

"According to this, a lot, multiple rape charges, computer hacking of national banks, assault, murder, theft, and the list just goes on and on." I quickly finished my food and focused on finding Julius.

"I see, you should be careful then. Be sure to bring back that bounty on him, I'm broke." I laughed.

"Lose your money to the casino again? I swear Faye you have the worst luck at gambling, but you do it almost every day."

"It's an addiction; it can't really be helped only encouraged." I reach into my pocket and pull out my pack of cigarettes and place on in my mouth. "Here," Faye slides her lighter across the table to me, and I light my cigarette and slide it back to her taking a long drag.

"I needed that, thanks."

"Don't mention it." She stands up to leave, and I finally pin-point his location. I stand up to leave placing my computer back in my coat pocket and turn to leave, but her voice stops me. "Be careful out there kid, you never know what could happen, don't expect everything to always go the same way."

"I guess you're right. I'm leaving now." I walk towards the hangar of the ship taking another drag from my cigarette. I walk up to his old ship, the Swordfish II, and put my hand on the side of it rubbing it affectionately. The ship of course was original his, but I made modifications on it so it could be called my own. No way was I going to let this thing keep flying around without updating the system on it. I throw my cigarette on the floor and stamp it out with my foot, and hit the button on the wall that opens the hanger door. I climb into the hanger, and race off to Mars to find my bounty. I didn't know until later how right Faye was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-On Mars

'This darkness, it seems familiar to me, almost like a nightmare. People normally wake up from nightmares, so am I not dead?' A hazy light starts to shine, and slowly gets brighter. "Hello can you hear me? If you can hear me please move your fingers." A voice of a woman invades my ears and I involuntarily move my fingers. I open my eyes to see who is talking to me, but I'm greeted with a blinding light and it takes my eyes a minute to adjust.

"What, where am I, who are you?"

"Good you're awake, my name is Samantha Rose, and I'm your doctor. You have been in a cryogenic sleep." My eyes finally adjust to my surrounding and I look at the woman who said she was my doctor she wasn't an eye sore, but not much to look at either the only thing that stood out about her was her red hair that seemed very familiar to me for whatever reason.

"Cryogenic sleep?" I faintly remember Faye being in a cryogenic sleep for a long time and everything around her had changed. I quickly sat up at the realization of what had happened to me. "I'm not dead? How long have I been sleep, and where are we?"

"No, someone brought you to us, and we saved you. You've been asleep for eight years, do you remember anything. We're on Mars. Can you tell me your name? We don't have any records of who you are, and nothing on you told us your name." 'Great it have to be Mars.'

"Did I ever ask you to save me? No I didn't, I was fine with dying I was finally waking up, God this is so fucking stupid. When the hell can I leave this place?"

"After we find more information about you, and I perform a few tests on you." I sighed and looked down at my lap.

"What, where the hell are my clothes?"

"They were destroyed sir, so we put you in a hospital gown. We have some spare clothes for you though, now please can you tell me your name?"

"Spike Spiegel, didn't I come with anything else like some money or a gun?" She stuck a thermometer in my mouth, and I sighed.

"Yes, we have that too; a Jericho pistol, a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and ten thousand woolong were found with you." 'At least they didn't lose my gun.' She took the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at it, then tossed it in the trash. She picked her climb board off the table and jot down some notes. She placed her stethoscope on my chest and stomach in multiple places and nodded. "You are fine Mr. Spiegel, I'll be back with your clothes and objects in a minute." She left out the door, and I immediately began looking for an escape route, they weren't going to try and make me pay like they did Faye. I climbed off the bed and walked over to the window and looked down. It looked like we were on the second floor that was a fall I could take. I looked down at the empty alley, at the entrance of it the streets were crowed with people. 'Easy enough.' I sat back down on the bed just as she walked in with my things. "Here you go this is everything you had on you when you were brought here." The clothes she gave me were ordinary, a pair of blue jeans, and a red hoodie nothing that really stands out.

"Thanks, so do you want to stay in here while I change or what?"

"I get what you're saying I'll go, we have cleared your lungs of all the offending substances that were in it though but I do recommend you to stop smoking."

"More reason not to quit." She left out the room and I quickly got dressed throwing the gown on the bed. I put the safety on my gun, and placed between the back of my pants and hiding it under my hoodie. I pocketed my lighter and cigarettes and walked over to the window throwing it open and climbed out. I walked out of the alley and pulled my hood up mixing in with the crowd. 'Now how the hell do I find Bebop, if Jet and Faye are even still alive. God why the hell did it have to be Mars? I need a drink.'

_I hope you liked it, if not tell me how you think it could be better. I'm thinking about continuing it, if i can get a few reviews I'll update the next chapter, or I'll do it when I don't have a lot work. Either one, bye everybody._


End file.
